conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Province 33 (YPGN)
Province 33, more commonly known as Kuantan or East Pahang, is Yarphei's 33rd province. It is bordered, beginning in the north and working counterclockwise, provinces , , , and the South China Sea. The climate is a tropical rainforest climate, which can often lead to heavy monsoon rains. It contains part of the Pahang River, the longest river on the Malay Peninsula, with its mouth at Pekan. The Western part of the province is mostly mountainous, but it is flatter towards the coast. In addition, there are many islands such as Pulau Tioman, which had significance in World War II and the Yarphese March. The largest city is Kuantan, on the coast. Evidence for nomadic tribes living in the Pahang area go back to the Mesolithic Era. In more modern times, the tin and gold deposits of the Tembeling River attracted the marine traders of the Srivijaya empire in the eighth and ninth centuries, and Pahang covered most of the southern half of the Malay Peninsula. After the Srivijaya empire collapsed, around the 1000, Pahang was claimed first by Siam, and then by Sultanate of Malacca. Pahang was fought over by the Portuguese, the Dutch, Johor, and Aceh for most of the 16th century. During this time, its population was mostly killed or enslaved, its rulers murdered and its economy ruined. After the decline of Aceh in the mid-17th century, Pahang came under the rule of Johor. However, Sultans of Pahang, descended from the Malacca and the Bendahara Johor royal dynasties, have ruled the state almost continuously from 1470, and gradually recovered a great degree of autonomy. From 1858 to 1863, Pahang was fought over in a civil war between the two sons of the reigning Bendahara. The war ended when Wan Ahmad was proclaimed the new sultan in 1887, but his role from that point onward was largely ceremonial, as the British forced him to sign a treaty bringing the country under control of a British Resident. In 1896, Pahang joined Selangor, Perak, and Negeri Sembilan in the Federated Malay States. This evolved into the Federation of Malaya in 1948 and into the Federation of Malaysia in 1963. In 1996, the Vietnamese Liberation Army stormed through the area, taking over the districts of Rompin, Kuantan, and Pekan. An important battle took place north of Kuantan, resulting in Yarphese victory. In addition, Tioman Island in the province was used as a Vietnamese Liberation Army. base. The province remained a more minor province under Yarphei, but Kuantan remained an important center for the Yarphese mint. In 2010, it became the first civilian target by a PAFF nation during the Allied Revolutionary War, when Kuantan was mostly destroyed by a fusion bomb, resulting in a death toll of around 300,000. Pekan nearby was also affected. Demographics The Yarphese Province is, like many provinces of Yarphei, tied to the ocean. The population is mainly ethnic Malay, with a significant Chinese minority. The population is concentrated along the coast and in major cities such as Pekan and Kuantan. The main language is Malay, with Vietnamese used in official situations. English is also commonly used. Inland, the Aslian people who were native to the area may speak Aslian, a recognized language in the province. Politics The province is ruled as a general Yarphese province, seperated into one hundred fourty-four districts each of which elects a representative to Province 33's parliament. As with all Yarphese elections, they are members of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. The speaker is Lương Sın Tháı, Chinese-Malay. The most popular bloc in the area is the Democratic Bloc. Formerly of a Muslim community, the province has held fast to traditional beliefs, even with the introduction of Buddhism. Economy While the economy of Province 33 has been recessed compared to that of the rest of Yarphei, it is nevertheless an important center of fishing and industry. Traditional farming and vertical farming are both important. The main part of the Yarphese economy that Province 33 plays is being the center of the Yarphese mint, producing large amounts of Yarphese Huo yearly. Many VLA economic buildings are located here. However, most actual trade takes place in major ports. Minerals must be shipped by water to Kuantan before being converted into Huo coins. When the Allied States of America bombed the city of Kuantan, the economy was reduced to a ground zero state. The economy has been forced to rely on a traditional economy as the surviving population scrambles for resources brought in from other Yarphese cities and in the bunkers. See Also *Yarphese March Category:Yarphei